


Boy All The Bad Guys Want

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Because I love Amanda Seyfried, F/M, M/M, Pastel Goth Stan, Some drug references, Sophie from Mamma Mia is Vic's sister, Underage Smoking, as well as comic book references, lots of 90s pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: Stan's been in love with Vic Criss for years, quietly pining and wishing the punk 'bad boy' would notice his pastel goth secret admirer. Richie decides to take matters into his own hands and teach Stan how to impress Vic. Is it worth it, or will Stan be in for a big surprise?





	1. Chapter 1

**_8:00 pm Monday_ **

**_Location: Derry High Homecoming Dance_ **

 

Stan was standing nervously waiting for Vic. He said to meet him there. After the three weeks of hell trying to impress Vic, he was finally going to go on a date with the boy of his dreams.

 

**_6:30 am Monday three weeks prior_ **

**_Location: Bill’s garage_ **

 

“Bill, dude. I know what we need to do to get Stan to stop whining about Vic.” Richie announced. Stan’s head whipped up and he suddenly became very nervous. Richie had notoriously bad ideas.

“What if we somehow made stan less Draculaura and more bad boy?”

“How is being called Draculaura insulting?” Eddie shoved his boyfriend, more than annoyed at the slight to the only teenage vampire any of them could stand.

“I’m not being insulting. Look at who Vic hangs out with. Henry Bowers, our biggest bully and a self proclaimed bad boy.” Richie defended.

“A hick.” Bill corrected.

“And Belch? He’s your typical metal head.” 

“Larry the Cable guy if he was seventeen and listened to metallica.” Beverly corrected. 

“Patrick is a punk.” Richie continued.

“He’s more an edgy kid who listens to taylor swift’s reputation on repeat.” Eddie scoffed.

“And Vic is also punk.” Richie finished.

“So? I like Stan’s look.” Ben spoke up. “He looks bad ass but also like he’d stop to pet puppies.”

Stan winced. He knew most people were intimidated by Vic’s leather jacket and penchant for pelting people with things. Not lilac haired Stan and his pastel alien sweater and ocd and penchant for apologizing for things even when they aren't his fault. 

“Okay, what do you suggest Richie?” Stan asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“We’re the same height right?” Stan nodded hesitantly. “You can borrow my clothing and dress grunge.” Stan relaxed. Nothing too extreme. “And you’re going to have to listen to what Vic listens to.” 

“How would you know what he listens to?” Mike asked. 

“I live right next door to him. When he lets his dogs out, he sings along to like Sex Pistols, The Ramones, and Wheezer.” Richie clarified.

“That’s not too bad.” Stan said. “I thought it was going to be blood on the dance floor or something like that.” 


	2. You’re Mary Tyler Moore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Vic’s point of view.

    Vic could see the cute loser that hung out with his loudmouth neighbor and Bee flailing his arms and faintly hear “-impress him, not blind him!” Vic felt a little disappointed Stan thought he had to change for anyone. Vic watched as Stan yanked the Hawaiian shirt off and threw it at Trashmouth. Vic dropped himself onto the floor by the window and watched Stan try outfit after outfit.

     At one point, Vic was thrown off guard by the garish combination of Plaid and Camo. The outfits Vic had liked were one that made Stanley look like a greaser, the one with a red jacket, one with a field jacket and a converse shirt, and an outfit that looked like Denbrough’s. Vic also got a nice view of Uris’s back each time he changed.

      “Vicki! Can you take Scoob and Barbie out?” Vic was jolted out of his reverie by his twin sister yelling from the first floor. He got up, not seeing Stan’s mortified expression, and went down the stairs.


End file.
